22 February 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-02-22 ; Comments *Start of show: 'Hello again, and welcome to the People's Radio Programme....We've got an unprecedented number of requests for students with silly names.' *John makes repeated references to a gig at Edinburgh University the previous Saturday. *Kid Jensen appears to be still in the studio, and can be heard in the background at one point. Sessions *Action Pact, #1. Recorded 1982-02-06. No known commercial release. *Cure, #5 (repeat). Recorded 1981-12-21. No known commercial release. Ken Garner indicates in The Peel Sessions that the Cure session was to have included a fourth track, 'The Hanging Garden', but that this was neither finished nor broadcast. Tracklisting *Nightingales, 'Use Your Loaf (7 inch)' (Cherry Red) *JP: 'This is the new single, "All Join Hands". That's a jolly good idea.' *TV21, 'All Join Hands (7 inch)' (Decca) *Action Pact, 'People' (Peel Session) @''' *JP: 'I love George's voice: she sounds so bad-tempered, like the sort of people you get on switchboards: (affects imperious high-pitched tone) "I'm sorry he's not in", that sort of thing.' *Lone Ranger, 'Trod Along (12 inch)' (Jah Guidance) *JP: 'Something else wonderful happened to me at the University of Edinburgh on Saturday night: somebody gobbed on the back window of my car. Isn't that a revolutionary gesture? Don't you wish you'd thought of it yourself? It's all dried out now and gone white: it looks most peculiar.' *Fun Boy Three with Bananarama, 'It Ain't What You Do It's The Way That You Do It (12 inch)' (Chrysalis) *JP: 'One of the things which I'm always very interested to see, and I speak as a chap who's very pleased at being one quarter Scottish, is that I always look for things that are forced Scottishery, if you see what I mean, which must be most galling to people who are actually fully Scottish.' (Edit seems to follow here.) *Cure, 'A Hundred Years' (Peel Session) *JP: 'One of the best sessions of the past twelve-month. That's pompous radio talk for "year".' *Action Pact, 'Cowslick Blues' (Peel Session) '''@ *JP: 'That's Action Pact, demonstrating...that it's still possible to make some kind of movement within the punk tradition, as Vice Squad do, in my view, without just being humourless and playing absurdly fast, and singing quite unintelligible lyrics.' (Another tape edit.) *Colin Newman, '1, 2, 3, Beep Beep (LP-Not To)' (4AD) *Gene Vincent, 'B I Bickey Bi, Bo Bo Boo (LP-The Bop That Just Won't Stop)' (Capitol) *Higsons, 'Conspiracy (7 inch)' (Waap) *Action Pact, 'Suicide Bag' (Peel Session) @''' *Oliver Mtukudzi And The Black Spirits, 'Mdodiniko' *Only Ones, 'Fools (7 inch)' (CBS) *Ranking Toyan, 'Pants And Blouses (12 inch)' (Grim Ben) *Cure, 'Siamese Twins' (Peel Session) *Mark, James And Julie, 'If I Knew You Were Coming, I'd Have Baked A Cake (EP-Golden Duets)' (Rational) *JP: 'When I was very very little indeed, I learned all of the words of that, y' know.' *Scars, 'Fear Of The Dark (LP-Author! Author!)' (Charisma) *Action Pact, 'Losers' (Peel Session) '''@ *JP: 'That sort of music may not be enourmously fashionable these days, but I think Action Pact are terrific.' *Icarus, 'A Na Me Culture Dat (7" - A Na Me Culture Dat / Feel No Way)' (Crowmium) *Van Morrison, 'Dweller On The Threshold (LP-Beautiful Vision)' (Mercury) *Persian Rugs, 'Burning Passion Pain (7 inch)' (Phoenix) *Cure, 'Figurehead' (Peel Session) *Questions, 'Work And Play (7 inch)' (Respond) *Action Pact, 'Mindless Aggression' (Peel Session) *Confusional Quartet, 'Dlin Dlon Cow-Boy (EP-Confusional Quartet)' (Italian) *JP: 'You're probably thinking to yourself, "Old Peelie playing records at the wrong speed again", but it's not. It's 33 and a third, it won't go any slower.' *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 2 File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1982-02-22 (mp3 version) *2) KevH Tape 16.mp3 ;Length * 1) 2:12:00 (to 01:41:27) * 2) 1:30:35 (to 12:13) ;Other *1) Orginally shared via The Peel Tapes. Mp3 reup by so_it_goes_2512 on Peel Mailing List, in order to make the show available to those without software capable of playing the original file format. In addition, the original recording was at rather a low volume: this was corrected using Audacity 1.3 (Beta). The show itself ends at 01:41:27 and is followed by 31 minutes of 'Round Midnight' with Brian Matthew and some perfectly awful MOR music suitable for taxi drivers with high caffeine levels. SIG This indicates that, assuming the original tape ran at the correct speed, and due to the audible presence of at least two tape edits, 0:18:33 of the show is missing: however, all session tracks are preserved intact. *2) Created from Tape 16 of KevH Tapes. Many thanks to ... KevH. Digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available * 1) (mb4) http://www.jonhorne.co.uk/jptapes/jptapesrewound.html * 1) (mp3) http://www.megaupload.com/?d=FOE52H79 * 1) Perfumed Garden * 2) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online